


The Most Powerful (I) (CordeliaxReader)

by Blodhgrama



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Comfort, Cordelia Goode Imagine, CordeliaxReader, F/F, Witch - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform, relationship, stories, supreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhgrama/pseuds/Blodhgrama
Summary: Here you are going to find Cordelia Good Imagine. Basically, here you will find various stories based mostly on CordeliaxFReader.If there is any suggestions please send me don't be shy.I hope you are going to enjoy!





	The Most Powerful (I) (CordeliaxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So this is my first time trying to write this kind of type (character x reader) story. I hope you are going to like it. Enjoy!

**I**

**"The Most Powerful"**

 

 

The dining room was already full, when you entered the room, after all, it was a pizza night today. Cordelia was sitting at the end of the table, she didn’t see you as she was sitting her back at the entrance. So, you came closer, your hand gently landed on top of hers, making her jump slightly in her seat from a sudden touch. You kissed her left cheek softly, causing someone, pretty sure Madison, whistled at the act. Oh, Cordelia is going to kill her later. You just rolled your eyes smiling while sitting down, you watched as Supreme’s cheeks rose up a little. God, you loved making her blush.

Cordelia leaned on her hand closer to you, for a second glancing up at the clock. “Just in time.” You hummed “Mhm, always”. You quickly peeked at Zoe, who was sitting in front of you, she nodded assuring that everything was okay.

* * *

 

The day was exhausting but pretty successful you thought to yourself. The lesson went smoothly, with a couple advices to one or another, every single one succeeded to perform the cast. You brought a few jokes which were met by a full room of laughter, it was nice to see everyone smiling and enjoying themselves, which was starting to become rare.

It seemed these few days it was so much easier to teach groups of teenage girls who were witches to cast several spells than to live in the house chained by tension, that caused the latest events.

You weren’t that concerned about the girls as much as you were worried about the Supreme. Even if Cordelia was trying to hide her emotions and look strong around the girls, as she walked through the hall or watched their practice, it didn’t pass through either your or Zoe’s eyes.

Both of you tried to talk to her about everything that was going on, about the warlocks and their obsession about alphas, to dominate above the witches, about the sudden threat Michael Langdon, who definitely wasn’t a warlock, about her condition and powers. But anytime you two will try to bring it up, she would just shoo it away, suppressing her feelings and thoughts inside of her.

And this was what you were most afraid of, as long as she will hold everything so tightly within her, the worse it would break through. Cordelia wasn’t the person who would do reckless things, everything was well-considered and calculated. But you feared, if nobody is going to be near to comfort and distract her she would do something careless.

You and Zoe would constantly change between class to inspect Cordelia, even if it was from the distance. It wasn’t hard to do it at night as you and Cordelia were basically living in the same room, just most of your clothes and stuff were still left in your old room.

* * *

 

Cordelia didn’t eat much, most of the time she just observed the table, listened to the noise that surrounded the table.

Suddenly, you felt that your right hand was tightly squeezed, you turned to the side doing the double check, as you saw Cordelia's face stained with a couple of tears. Your left hand put the glass on the table and appeared on top of hers. “Cordelia,” you whispered, she closed her eyes and looked down. “Are you okay?” after a few seconds, she glanced up at you nodding, but approve it really didn’t reach her eyes. “I think it’s enough for me tonight, I will go to my room”.

You narrowed your eyebrows concerned. “I am coming with you then”. From the side of your eye, you saw that Zoe also sensed that something was wrong. “No, please stay, finish your dinner. I will be upstairs.” Knowing that, you will try to object, she squeezed your hand again. Your eyes followed her as she stood up wishing everyone Goodnight disappeared upstairs.

Something was not right, you could feel it. You looked up at Zoe, she was wearing a similar expression on her face. “Would you guys handle everything here?” she nodded and bowed her head to the side, “Go”.

You leaned against the doors, hearing soft sobs coming from the inside. Your body tensed up as you rushed into the room, closing the doors behind you. Cordelia was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands.

“Cordelia,” you said softly, taken by surprise she quickly looked up at you. Her face and eyes were reddish from crying. You sat beside, taking her hands in your, that she won’t hide in them again. “Please, tell me what happened?”.

She was looking away, trying to contain her emotion, but it was difficult. “You don’t have to hide from me Delia, just tell please, tell me what happened.” Your fingers reached the side of her face, brushing the warm skin, asking for attention. “I am tired, I can’t, I don’t know anymore…” her words almost sank into the whisper. She turned to face you, her eyes wet and helpless, “How I am going to save my girls?” At the last words the tears started to run her face uncontrollably again.

You brought her closer to your chest. Your hand gently ran through her long golden hair. Her soft lips were vibrating against your neck as she was silently crying.

You tried to calm her down, whispering sweet calming and loving words.

“I am here. You are safe.” You paused for a second, twisting her light locks between your fingers. “Everyone is safe. Everything is going to be okay.”

As the words left your lips she pulled away a little from your embrace. But your hands stayed firmly secured on her waist, frightened that she could fade away and despair any second.

“Is it?” You narrowed your eyebrows at the sudden question. “Is it really going to be okay?” She said once more, not glancing up to look you in the eyes.

You pinned your finger under her chin. Gently lift it up, until your eyes met dark tearful ones.

“You are the most powerful Cordelia.” She chuckled, shaking her head slightly while her eyes drop down at her hands which tightly clenched the white bed sheets.

“I am not powerful, not for long at least. I can’t… My powers, they…” her throat tightened at the words that were about to escape her lips. “I am afraid they are not enough to protect you,” she tightened her jaw, she hated so much to feel helpless, “or save my girls or the…”

You interrupted her by moving your hand to cup her cheek, slowly brushing the soft skin with your thumb.

“Cordelia,” you said, asking her to look up at you. She hesitated for a second but gave in.

Her eyes met yours once again and your face softened at the sight. She was and will always be the most incredible, the most beautiful woman to you.

“It’s not about the power.” She narrowed her eyebrows for a moment listening to your words. “It’s not all about the powerfulness in your magic that helped you to get so far, that guided you to overcome various obstacles in your life and will help you to defeat anything that will come your way. You don’t always have to be the most powerful witch to win.”

Your fingers ghostly danced up the side of her face and appeared at her temple. “It’s about your mind.” Your eyes peeked down to her lips, as your thumb now brushed her bottom lip. “It’s about your words.”

She was stunned. Her eyes never leaving yours, so intensively pierced at you. If not the slightly shifting shoulders every time she inhaled and exhaled or time to time quick blinks that shadowed her eyes, you wouldn’t even believe she was real.

You took her hand. “It’s about your actions.” You kissed it lightly. “About the purpose.” Your free hand moved up to her chest landing down. “It’s about your heart.” You noticed how one more tear had escaped, you brushed it away tenderly.

“And you Cordelia Goode, the most powerful witch in the world, the queen of witches, The Supreme, my dear Delia. You are the most powerful of them all.”

You saw how her face finally spread a soft smile. You smiled back at her and before you could catch up, she wrapped her hands tightly around your neck, bringing you two closer, kissing you like you were the most important thing in this world for her. She definitely was yours. 

It felt amazing, just like the first time, her soft lips perfectly pressed against yours.

 As you both finally pulled away, your eyes flew open to meet warm brown ones. “I love you (Y/N), so much”. You smiled at her widely “I love you more”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, share your thoughts. Also, I have a question which kind you prefer more:  
> "I said" Or, "You said"  
> Share your opinion.  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this short episode.  
> If you have any suggestions on CordeliaxReader stories, send me!  
> I am also going to try and write other Sarah's Paulson's characters from AHS and Ocean's 8. If you have any suggestions for them send me too.  
> Okay.  
> Have a good morning, day, night!


End file.
